


Gap

by BleedingBishop



Series: A Hogwarts AU [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingBishop/pseuds/BleedingBishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Explicit Language</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gap

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit Language

"FUCK!"

Students of all years looked up to see a long limbed figure, dangling over the edge of what was once staircase but was now thin air. The wizards satchel swung precariously on his boot, dark leather contrasting with the long strap of the creamy brown butter leather of the bag. A few yells echoed as they called up in either shock or worry, but the dangling wizard didn't seem to hear them as he wiggled desperately on the edge. 

As he began to swing himself side to side, in a somewhat pendulum fashion, the bag lost what little friction it had, and fell heavily through the air.

"Ahh!" the wizard yelled, letting go with one hand and waving his wand quickly at the quickly falling accessory. The loads of pages from inside froze, like leaves from a tree in autumn, some still in piles, others flittering like hummingbirds. The bag kept falling, hitting the bottom of the Grand Staircase with a loud thud.

The wizard stuck his wand in his mouth, and, with a bit of grunting, hauled himself up back onto the ledge exiting from the west fifth floor corridor. He removed his wand and took a quick series of deep breaths before putting his wand back up his sleeve.

"I, Is everyone alright?" yelled the wizard, pushing his spectacles back up his nose and leaning back over the side to see everyone staring up at him, the contents of his bag in suspended animation like confetti in a parade and a sound of running behind him.

"Jesus, are you okay?" said a voice, and the wizard rolled over to see an out of breath Professor Gregory Lestrade, having just sprinted up from the second floor. The wizard nodded, and took the offered hand to help him up to his full 6"1 height. He scrubbed his cheeks to get some colour back into them, the slight spray of freckles becoming more visible, before dusting his robes down.

"Yes, I apologise for the drama - I have not been here for over a week yet and already I have caused a disturbance." The wizard said, an awkwardly apologetic look on his hawkish features. Greg nodded, before leaning over the barriered section of the landing.

"Go on - all's well up here! Get to the Great Hall for the opening feast!" he bellowed, the faint murmuring of students beginning to move again echoing long after Greg's demand had stopped.

The wizard bent to pick up the thick tomb he had dropped, but Greg grabbed it first.

"Did someone throw this at you or somthin'? Cose we could definitely press charges if they did." Greg weighed the book in one hand, before nodding.

"Yeah, this is, to use the scientific name, heavy as fuck." The wizard gave a small purr in laughter, before A quick flick of his wrist caused his wand to fall from his sleeve to his palm, and a small series of swishes before a once again filled bag flew back up to their floor.

"No, that is in fact mine - I was doing some light research, hence these," the stranger removed his glasses and folded them into his pale brown (which did nothing for his appearance) robes", when, poof," raised eyebrows and a small vanishing motion by his left hand ", no more stairs."

"Are you sure you didn't just think you saw stairs when there was-"

"I am positive. I wouldn't be so careless."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself - given that you nearly ended up food for our freaky friends in the Forbidden Forest only a moment ago." Greg said, cocking his hip to the side and running his eyes up and down the near dead wizard walking. The man tilted his head back, mildly insulted, before he said in a sharp tone

"I once spent four days paralyzed, stuck in the trick step on the fourth floor and under the Disillusionment charm, only being discovered when the Head of Hufflepuff realised I had not turned up to her lessons. I know this castle's tricks, Professor Lestrade - Though I dare say she has learned a few more while I have been away." He held his hand out for the book, which a stunned Greg returned.

"Thank you for your help, Professor Lestrade." he said, before walking down the freshly moved stairs towards the fourth floor.

"Hey, Don't I know you from somewhere?" asked Greg from the higher stair, brows furrowed in thought. "Frecks' and Specks'" turned and looked over his shoulder.

"Quite Possibly." before he walked down another flight of stair and vanished from view.

An hour later, the Great hall was filled with chattering students, welcoming their newly sorted brothers and sister or just discussing how each other's summer holidays went. A sharp chink from the front table, and Professor Julius E Espinoza, Headmaster of Hogwarts, stood to greet the new year.

"Welcome, students new and old. As I am sure you can see, we have a new Professor at our table. Professor Holmes shall be taking over Professor Hudson's role as Herbology Professor, and Head of Hufflepuff house, while Professor Hudson is recovering from her hip injury in St Mungos. He shall also be taking the role as Deputy Headmaster permanently. I trust you shall give him a warm welcome." The wizard stood, and Greg noticed with a shock that he was "Frecks' and Specks'" from earlier. There was the usual cheering and clapping for the new Professor, the Hufflepuff table as ecstatic as one would expect from students worried about not having a Head of House for a year - as such, they were very happy.

Holmes smiled, and took his seat again, but not before letting his eyes slide towards Greg, and winking. Greg gaped, as the wink threw him back thirty years, before he nodded in reply. 

'Well, way to go mate.'

**Author's Note:**

> I just like the idea of Mycroft's arse wiggling.
> 
> There shall be another chapter linked to this one written soon - I know it looks like it has a ton of holes in it, but it's just because you've just read the ending before the beginning.
> 
> How naughty of you...


End file.
